The present invention relates to a spanner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spanner which is operated easily.
A conventional spanner has a handle and a head connected to the handle. However, a user should use a large force of a hand in order to operate the conventional spanner.
An object of the present invention is to provide a spanner which is operated easily in order to facilitate a user to save a force of a hand while operating the spanner.
Accordingly, a spanner comprises a handle, a head frame connected to the handle, a drive head device, a pair of reinforced plates, and a pair of arm plates. The head frame has a pair of parallel panels, and a spacing formed between the parallel panels. Each parallel panel has a first pivot hole, a second pivot hole, and a third pivot hole. The reinforced plates and the arm plates are inserted in the spacing of the head frame. Each arm plate has a square hole and a round hole. Each reinforced plate has a round aperture and a circular aperture. The drive head device has a round head. The round head of the drive head device passes through the first pivot hole of each panel and the square hole of each arm plate. A gasket is disposed on one of the panels. A bolt passes through the gasket to be engaged with the round head of the drive head device. A first pin passes through the third pivot hole of each panel, the circular aperture of each reinforced plate, and the round hole of each arm plate to fasten each panel, each reinforced plate, and each arm plate pivotally. A second pin passes through the second pivot hole of each panel and the round aperture of each reinforced plate to fasten each panel and each reinforced plate pivotally.